Various forms of double window constructions including inner and outer window structures have been heretofore provided. However, some forms of double window constructions do not have the appearance of double hung windows while other forms of double window constructions include structural features which renders it substantially impossible or at least extremely difficult to wash both inner and outer sides of the inner and outer window structures from within an associated building. Still further, various forms of double window structures do not include features thereof whereby the opening defined by a partially open window construction is protected from inclined rain and/or snow.
Examples of various forms of previously known double window constructions as well as other window constructions including some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,298,187, 1,839,554, 1,981,116 and 2,382,294.